poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O.
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O. Is a very Special Episode, A Google Drive will appear in the near future. Summary Thinking he is up to something, Tai sets out to find out who the real Takato is. Thomas and Sunset Shimmer, meanwhile, find out that someone is pretending to be Midnight Sparkle. Plot Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato The Episode begins with Takato and Guilmon. Late one night at the park, Flain is woken up by his grumbling stomach. Heating up a pizza pouch in the kitchen, he hears rustling sounds and an inaudible argument being exchanged just outside the house. When he goes to investigate, he sees the shape of Takato and Guilmon in a ninja outfit fighting an agent in a suit. witnessing Takato and Guilmon defeat the man. Flain goes up to them. who feigns ignorance. As Flain keeps questioning, Takato and Guilmon knock the agent out. Then Takato Explains what is Flain doing, to which Flain asks him who he is. Then Takato was a Digimon tamer also A Park owner, Then flain continue to questioning. Takato takes off his ninja outfit. Then Guilmon knocks him out with a neck press (the same method he used to knock out the agent). Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend Flain is woken up in his own bed by Sunset Shimmer the next morning, remembering what he witnessed the night before after a brief after sleep drowse. During the morning staff meeting, Tai announces that the staff’s only jobs are to stay out of his way while he shows his date, the human version of Twilight Sparkle. She explains why did Takato and Guilmon Sneaking out taking down the agent. Flain is surprised. Then Tai tells Flain to stay away from Takato and Guilmon, They are the ones of the DigiDestined. When Flain asks him why, Takato was being a DigiDestined, giving Guilmon a bath. Teslo looks at Guilmon taking a bath, Flain leaves to discuss with Tai why Takato is one of the DigiDestined. Then a preschool teacher named Neddy, around the park. (This leads to a humorous exchange about what happened to Jaymes, no one remembering her break-up with Twilight Sparkle.) When Tai and Flain return, they find Guilmon unconscious and Takato gone. Guilmon Wakes up and finds out what happened, when Flain tells him to calm down. Guilmon Didn't know how did this happened, Then Flurr explains what happened when your having a bath, Takato was taken by Midnight Sparkle. Krader, desperately trying to get a word in about Takato, finally is able explain what he saw that night. Though they don't believe him, he takes them to the site of the attack, but they are still unconvinced. When Takato arrives, acting his normal self. A dark figure watches them. Kraw pounces on the duffel bag Takato had with him that night, but it proves to be just full of laundry. But Takato punches him out. Then Gobba showed up to tell Kraw what happened. But, Takato was gone again. Vulk nevertheless remains undeterred and sets out to find the truth about Takato. Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery Spying on him, Agumon follows Takato to a lone sprinkler, and watches him. Then Agumon looks at the Sprinklers, it sprays him with water. where he takes a call from "Mom"; Agumon distinctly hears Takato say the word "Russian" before he departs. Investigating the sprinkler, Agumon finds that it bears the Russian flag. and reads Russian writing etched into its head. Agumon brings the others to the Sprinkler. And find out that Takato was writing the Sprinker, He takes his evidence to Tai, Matt, and Gabumon. (Noticing Twilight Sparkle with Neddy, Agumon comments disbelievingly, "She actually had a date.") Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets Trivia *This episode is a mixture with The Real Thomas and The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. *Thomas and Sunset Shimmer guest star in this episode. Scenes *Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato *Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend *Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery *Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets *A Nixels Plot/Takato Captures Tai/Flurr's, Teslo's and Flain's Problem *Takato's Plan/King Nixel Kidnaps The Mixels/Matt, Gabumon and the Others to the rescue Category:Transformersprimfan